AVR Medical Center
}} The AVR Medical Center is a location in the city of Charleston in Appalachia in 2102. Background This large medical facility once served the people of Charleston both before and after the Great War, but was abandoned in the wake of the Christmas Flood in 2082. Over time, the hospital was picked apart thoroughly, leaving little in the way of supplies.Field report: AVR Medical However, it proved to be a sturdy refuge from outside threats when the Responders attempted to research the Scorched cure using what facilities weren't picked apart by the scavengers.AVR Medical Center terminal entries Layout The AVR medical center is a blue pre-War hospital with three floors, a basement, and a rooftop area, sitting on the western edge of Charleston. Scorched roam the halls and many first aid boxes can be found in the location. Exterior There are three entrances to the building - to the east, north, and south. The eastern entrance has a medical supplies vending machine next to it and a limousine is parked on the road in front of it. The southern entry has a parking lot next to it and a fire escape which leads up to the roof. The roof itself contains a few tools but nothing much else of note. There is no entrance on the west side of the building but there is a small picnic area overlooking Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 to the west. Interior All corridors lead to a large cafeteria in the middle of the building. It contains lots of seating, both in the form of dining booths and freestanding tables and chairs. There is a Port-A-Diner near a door on the north wall which leads back outside. A set of stairs by this door leads both up and down. There is a large hole in the floor which looks down into the basement and an atrium above which provides a view of the second floor. Most of the doors on the second floor here are blocked off - the only accessible sections are an office and a storage closet. The basement of the building can be accessed via a flight of stairs by the north wall of the cafeteria or by dropping through the hole in the floor. The basement contains two rooms - one with the hole in the roof and one next to it. The room with a hole in the roof contains three fusion generators. Only one is still operational and may contain a fusion core. A locked storage cage can be unlocked with a terminal (Hacker 1); it contains some tools and assorted junk. The room next door contains a laboratory where Dr. Claire Hudson was conducting her research as part of the Inoculation Project. Her terminal sits on a desk. A fuse box on the wall requires a Type-T fuse to repair and two sympto-matic machines sit in the corner of the room. The laboratory also contains a chemistry station. A set of stairs in the reception area by the east entrance lead to different parts of the second and third floor. The second floor here has an office which contains the Field report: AVR Medical holotape and a storage cage which contains medical supplies locked with a keypad with code 011986. The third floor contains more offices. The stolen supplies note can be found behind a desk on the east side of this floor. Notable loot * Random recipe - In the kitchen area, on a counter near a wall clock. * Fusion core - In the generator below the cafeteria. * Field report: AVR Medical - Holotape, found in one of the offices (east side) on the 2nd floor. * Stolen supplies - Note, found on the third floor tucked inside a desk cubby. It will be above the locked room with the keypad. * Grafton Dam editorial * Four potential bobbleheads: ** On a lamp hanging from the ceiling with a skeleton on it. The bobblehead must be shot down to retrieve it. ** On a desk on the top floor, in the south-east corner. Same room as the Stolen supplies note. ** Third floor, south side office, accessed via a hole in the wall; on a wooden and metal cabinet in the northeast corner alcove of the office. ** Near or on the terminal shell in the southwest corner of the upper lab room with the Chemistry Station in it, and the large hole in the floor. * Three potential magazines: ** On the coffee table in the ruined office with the hole in the wall adjacent to the two booths (head through the door to the left of the U-shaped reception desk, at the south reception lobby). ** On the desk by the door, inside the office (with the red sofa and two large mushroom lamps), off the balcony with the microfilm unit on it, north side second level, overlooking the main entrance lobby. ** On the desk with the ruined terminal farthest away from the door, in the office with the hole in the floor, with three dumped microfilm machines and standing lamp on the balcony outside the office, east side upper level. Related quest * An Ounce of Prevention - Terminal is used to help develop a vaccine to the Scorched Plague. Appearances The AVR Medical Center appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes There is a stretcher in the building with a Jangles the Moon Monkey toy lying on it, and a toy alien on its face. This is a reference to the facehuggers from Alien, and Kane's death at the hands of them. The nearby bone cutter also references the way Ash tried to remove the beast, with corrosive results. Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations fr:Centre médical AVR ru:Медцентр AVR zh:AVR醫學中心